The present invention relates to pipe couplings, particularly pipe such as underground water and sewer pipe. In joining pipe sections so that a pipe joint formed thereby will permit some degree of misalignment or displacement between the sections, various flexible sealing means have been disclosed in prior patents. These means may generally be characterized as either resilient sleeves which surround a pipe joint formed by interconnecting pipe sections or a resilient gasket contained within such a pipe joint.
These flexible pipe sealing means are in addition to the primary coupling between the pipe sections. They are an expense in addition to the cost of providing coupling means for the pipe. It is theorized that this is the reason for their apparent lack of use on a commercial basis.